Por los dos
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT - Izzie se encuntra mal despues de los sucedido unas cuantas noches anteriores con George, siente que a decepcionado a su amado Denny... FF Nostalgico saquen los Kleenex... R&R DennyXIzzie


Este es un pequeño FF que escribí en uno de mis momentos de ocio en un trabajo temporal que tengo, esta basado en la serie Grey's Anatomy, en uno de los capítulos de la 3er. Temporada, para ser más específicos en el que Izzie se acuesta con George por andar bien happy…

Espero les guste mucho, y quienes no hayan visto el capitulo, no lo lean, ya que contiene un poco de _**SPOILERS**_, ¿O.K.? Bueno, antes de empezar entiendan que los personajes no son míos, solo los uso para la nuestra satisfacción, y no olviden que esto esta respaldado por la ley, en el Art. De la libertad de prensa que no recuerdo cual es… Bueno, ustedes entienden… ¬¬

Ahora si, comencemos……

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**POR LOS DOS…**_

-¿Es acaso lo que siento amor? No, no puede ser, la única persona a la que he llegado a amar a sido a Denny, que esta…-en ese momento agacho la cabeza y grandes y cristalinas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la rubia-No debo llorar…-se dijo a sí misma mientras se secaba esas pequeñas gotas de agua salada de sus mejillas y ojos

_** Tock – Tock **_

-¿Quien?

-Soy yo, Meredith, ¿acaso hoy no vas a ir al hospital?

-No, le pedí permiso para tomarme el día libre al jefe…

-Está bien, me tengo que ir. Si quieres hay Hot Cakes en el refrigerador… Nos vemos luego…

-O.K. Adiós…

La joven espero hasta que no hubiera nadie en la casa para bajar a desayunar…

Después de terminar su desayuno, subió a cambiarse de ropa. Se puso un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, una blusa de tirantes negra y unos tenis azul marino; se amarro el cabello en una coleta de caballo (como siempre), y se puso unos lentes de sol negro. Salió de la casa que compartía con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, y tomó un taxi.

-¿A dónde señorita?-preguntó el taxista

Había llegado. Ese lugar tan desolado, no quería estar ahí, la culpa le pesaba como si hubiera matado a alguien; pero sabía que debía de hacerlo, sino no podría estar en paz. Comenzó a caminar hasta encontrar una pequeña lapida con el nombre: Denny Duquete (N:A/ No se cuantos años tenia Denny, así que le calcule 30 años) 1976-2006; se agachó y simplemente cayó rendida ante el llanto.

Ya no lo soportaba, quería asesinarse; deseaba que Denny estuviera vivo; o algo mejor, que nada de esto hubiera pasado. ¡No! ¿Cómo podría decir eso?, ¿Qué nunca hubiera amado a Denny?, ¿Acaso se habría vuelto loca?, ¡Eso nunca!

-Denny te, te, te extraño tanto…-comentaba la chica de ojos azules (N:A/ No se de que color son los ojos de Izzie) con la voz entrecortada por el llanto-Te necesito, tanto…

La interna de medicina seguía llorando inconsolablemente, hasta ese punto en el que ya no se puede llorar más, en el que te regañas por dejar salir esas lagrimas, por ser tan débil, por ser tan estúpido, por ser… Tan humano…

-Te tengo que confesar algo…-dijo secándose las lagrimas-…Creo que estoy sintiendo algo por George.-explicaba la chica mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza-Tú, ya haz de saber lo que pasó. Ahora estoy tan confundida, ¿qué debo hacer? Solo necesito de ti, no de nadie más.

De repente vino una ráfaga de aire, la cual alboroto los cabellos dorados de la joven, que al sentirla escuchó:

-Solo quiero que seas feliz…

Esa voz, la conocía perfectamente; era la voz de Denny, la voz de su Denny. Ella sabía que él siempre la estaba cuidando de cualquier peligro, como su ángel guardián. En ese momento la doctora Stevens levantó la cara hacia el cielo y pronunció estas palabras:

-Lo haré por ambos…

_**FIN**_

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**__**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

La neta, creó que este FF me quedo del asco, pero bueno. Lo que pasa es que desde hace tiempo que he querido escribir un FF de Grey's Anatomy, y no se me había ocurrido que, por eso este one-shot tan raro… Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, por favor dejan reviews, quiero saber que opinan…

_**ÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑnÑ**__**n**_

Bueno, como este oneshot esta muy corto aprovechare para dejarles algunas recomendaciones de FF mías y de otros autores…

El sueño que cambio mi vida _reviews_

¿Como fue que no se dio cuanta antes?… ¿Como pudo ser tan estúpido?… ¿Qué fue lo que lo segó de la peor manera? ¿Hermione, por qué besaste a Malfoy?... ¿Es acaso que ya no amas a Ron? Capítulo 8: Separación R&R RonXHerms HarryXGinny DracoXHerms  
Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 9 - Words: 16,351 - Reviews: 29 - Updated: 5-12-07 - Published: 1-19-05

Nueva escuela, nuevo comienzo _reviews_

Zoe va a la enfermería y encuentre a alguien, al que no se esperaba... Cap. 3 ¡ARRIBA! Próximamente lemon... R&R TxZ KxZ Pésimo summary XD!  
Digimon - Fiction Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 4 - Words: 7,186 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 2-4-07 - Published: 7-13-05

La AcadeGiOh! _reviews_

La Academia y YuGiOh! juntas. No se la van a acabar... 3er. cap. ¡ARRIBA! Parece que a Rebeca le dio rabia...  
Yu-Gi-Oh - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Parody/Humor - Chapters: 4 - Words: 9,617 - Reviews: 19 - Updated: 2-4-07 - Published: 4-19-05

Sesshoumarusama to Eien ni Issho by Umino Megumi _reviews_

RinxSessLos problemas que Sesshoumaru tiene que pasar con una adolecente...  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 7744 - Reviews: 89 - Updated: 1-17-07 - Published: 2-2-05

Soshite by Nyu Hikari _reviews_

Kaiba acaba de descubrir algo sibre su pasado que podría cambiar su vida. Mientras tanto Kouta se da cuenta de que extraña mucho Lucy. Así que decide ir a visitar a una pariente que acaba de descubrir que tiene. Crossover Elfen Lied - Yu-Gi-Oh  
Elfen Lied - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - General/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 10659 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 1-13-07 - Published: 4-23-05

El unico amor de bellota by dulce-vg _reviews_

UA.Cap. 3 arriba. Bellota tiene 16 años, despues de su primer amor creyo que nunca le volveria a pasar pero paso y le susedio otra vez con su primer y quizas unico amor  
Powerpuff Girls - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 3 - Words: 5094 - Reviews: 11 - Updated: 1-13-07 - Published: 7-27-06

In Another Life by Arabella Potter Phantom _reviews_

Danny esta a punto de casarse ¿podrá Sam impedirlo? o ¿lo perderá para siempre? Oneshot DxS  
Complete - Danny Phantom - Fiction Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1605 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 1-5-07 - Published: 1-5-07

Sueños de Adolescencia by Nayru A _reviews_

Izumi quiere terminar todo por el camino facil, hasta que escucha unas palabras y sus sueños regresan. 3 años después, ella regresa a Japón para perseguir esos sueños que tanto desea, entrando a un Instituto muy peculiar... Basado en un manga Cap. 10!  
Digimon - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 11 - Words: 61492 - Reviews: 132 - Updated: 11-19-06 - Published: 2-14-05

Una cancion para ti by Kagome-Pretty _reviews_

No pensaba continuar el fic pero.. a peticion lo sigo ! Kagome tiene su banda e Inuyasha es cantante profesional que pasara? Universo Alterno!  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 10009 - Reviews: 35 - Updated: 10-12-06 - Published: 11-14-05

Yume No Koi by karolina-chan _reviews_

Por mas que quisiera olvidarla no puedo. Pero me quedan los sueños en los que puedo pensar en ella ¿no es asi? Puedo vivir entre mis fantasias con ella y seguir intentando decirle mis sentimientos por ella. Drabble RinXKohaku  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: K+ - Spanish - Poetry/Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1378 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 8-28-06 - Published: 7-25-06

EL CLUB DE LA MEDIA NOCHE by ruperts lover _reviews_

Este es un ronhermione y harryginny todos lo viernes por la noche las chicas se reunen para hacer unos peculiares retos que casi siempre involucran chicos R&R! lean:  
Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 11 - Words: 26200 - Reviews: 144 - Updated: 12-28-05 - Published: 8-10-04

EggBrother by Arabella Potter Phantom _reviews_

Hemos invitado a algunos personajes de harry pottermas bien obligado a nuestro reality show chachachan ¡¡¡Egg Brother¡¡ RR Chap 7 ONLINE!  
Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - General/Humor - Chapters: 7 - Words: 16276 - Reviews: 69 - Updated: 12-26-05 - Published: 7-30-04

Solo los Dos by Mai-Dei _reviews_

Un chico nuevo llega a la secundaria casper, al parecer es un chico problema, que pasaria si este chico intenta infiltrarse en la vida de Sam para destruir a alguien... pero es realmente eso lo que quiere hacer o es algo mas?  
Danny Phantom - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - General/Romance - Chapters: 6 - Words: 10617 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-05 - Published: 4-25-05

Del odio al amor, todo por un reto by AnaCathy Black _reviews_

Mi primer fic slash... Todo comienza como un inocente juego, pero que lo llevará a conocer otra parte de su ser, tal vez llegue a conocer el amor... y el amor verdadero... Cap. 5 ARRIBA!  
Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 10951 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 8-6-05 - Published: 1-30-05

Revenge by cereza-kirara _reviews_

Kagome con su hija Kisa va a hablar con Sôta, que la odia, y recuerda sus momentos de amor con Inuyasha. alguien morirá misteriosamente... ATENCIÓN: Lemon! InuxKag  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: M - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2231 - Reviews: 5 - Updated: 8-5-05 - Published: 8-5-05

Por Amor by SadnessQueen _reviews_

Rin ha crecido y Sesshoumaru piensa que debe volver a donde corresponde: Con los humanos, a vivir una vida normal. Así que la echa de casa. ¿Qué sucederá con ella... y con él sin ella? Capítulo 3  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6020 - Reviews: 30 - Updated: 7-21-05 - Published: 5-2-05

Quedate conmigo by Yamato Uchiha _reviews_

Danny se le declara a Sam, pero el asunto no acaba alli, alguien descubre su secreto y quiere obligar al fantasma a quedarse con el(LEMON EN CAPITULO 8)  
Danny Phantom - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Romance/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 8 - Words: 14324 - Reviews: 105 - Updated: 7-19-05 - Published: 1-16-05

EL SECUESTRO DE HILLARY by Jos D _reviews_

Hillary es secuestrada por un grupo llamado los Venenosos quienes desafiaron a Tyson y sus amigos. El lider pretende hacer perversiones con ella.  
Beyblade - Fiction Rated: M - Spanish - Romance/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 7 - Words: 6178 - Reviews: 30 - Updated: 7-18-05 - Published: 12-30-04

El Bello Durmiente by Lina-chan17 _reviews_

Terminado! La clase de Kagome tiene que preparar La Bella Durmiente para el festival de primavera. Intercambio de papeles los chicos haran de chicas y las chicas de chicos! El principe sera Kagome y el principe...¿Inuyasha?¿Como será el beso? ò.o  
Complete - Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: K+ - Spanish - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 12983 - Reviews: 41 - Updated: 7-16-05 - Published: 12-25-04

Espíritu Humano by AnaCathy Black _reviews_

Él un yokai temido por los pueblos, ella una princesa que con su presencia comprará la paz para su gente...Que estos ojos observen, la verdad del origen de esta leyenda, la leyenda de InuYasha...  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Spiritual - Chapters: 2 - Words: 3463 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 7-13-05 - Published: 6-29-05

Changes by Ashley Ketchum1 _reviews_

Una nueva alumna a llegado a Middle X... que revelará parte del pasado de Ingrid... y les dará algunas respuestas a ella y a Fillmore... TERMINADO!  
Fillmore - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - General/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 10052 - Reviews: 29 - Updated: 7-3-05 - Published: 4-6-05

¡MALDITO FELETONO! by edysev _reviews_

ONESHOT. LEMON. Ron y Hermione descubren que el telefono puede ser sumamente inoportuno.  
Complete - Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: M - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1661 - Reviews: 21 - Updated: 6-27-05 - Published: 6-27-05

Conexión by Misato Psy _reviews_

Gracias a un extraño cambio en sus poderes Raven es capaz de conocer los sueños de BB y saber los secretos detrás del joven bromista. (Cap 7 Re-Escrito)  
Teen Titans - Fiction Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 9 - Words: 15956 - Reviews: 52 - Updated: 6-15-05 - Published: 10-11-04

Cambios inevitables by Hina Beetles Fenton _reviews_

NEW CHAPTER!En algún determinado momento y por una debida circunstancia, una buena relación de amigos puede cambiar, ya sea para bien, o para mal...DS R&R Plz x3 (summary asqueroso xD)  
Danny Phantom - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 6913 - Reviews: 29 - Updated: 6-4-05 - Published: 3-7-05

El regreso de la oscuridad by Ashley Ketchum1 _reviews_

Tiene yaoi... realmente las cartas Clow son unicas? y si hubieran sido el borrador de algo mas peligroso, como una carta rebelde? mas problemas para sakura y un rival para Touya XD... review plis!  
Card Captor Sakura - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - General/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 5232 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 6-3-05 - Published: 2-28-05

Lo que quiero eso eres tú by Lothus.Hicksa _reviews_

Al final cuando todo estaba para ser feliz, ya no la necesitan. Aome se va, InuYasha tras ella, Kikyo en medio ¿Podrá impedirlo? - Capítulo.4. Al fin! xD  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 4 - Words: 7559 - Reviews: 32 - Updated: 5-29-05 - Published: 1-21-05

El Poder del Olvido by _reviews_

Cinco ya ha cumplido 13 años y su memoria será borrada...para lo cual Cree se aprovechará de esta situación...pero...sus amigos lo permitirán? Reviews xfa!  
Codename: Kids Next Door - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - General - Chapters: 3 - Words: 1507 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 4-24-05 - Published: 4-24-05

Memorias by Misato Psy _reviews_

Starfire se golpeó la cabeza en un accidente extraño, no pudiendo recordar nada de aquel incidente. Mientras Raven sospecha de la actitud de Robin y su explicación de lo ocurrido (RobStar)  
Teen Titans - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/General - Chapters: 6 - Words: 10084 - Reviews: 48 - Updated: 4-17-05 - Published: 3-2-05

la saga del Papa by antidark-malodramatica _reviews_

Bueno se trata la historia de que el papa se encuentra enfermo y solo hay una cura, necesitaran la ayuda de los saints y de los niños. Con las actuaciones de los saints, robert langdon, los super mejores amigos, los niños y porsupuesto.. el PAPA.  
South Park - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Humor/Parody - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1108 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 4-9-05 - Published: 4-9-05

los esclavos de cartman saint seiya con south par by antidark-malodramatica _reviews_

esta historia se trata de que jesus engaña a los saints diciendo que cartman es el hijo del buda.. y dan su vida por él.. siendo quer en realidad cartman aparte de que no lo sea, se aprovecha de ellos y los considera esclavos.  
Saint Seiya - Fiction Rated: K+ - Spanish - Humor/Parody - Chapters: 4 - Words: 2776 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 4-3-05 - Published: 1-10-05

El licor que nos llevo al amor by Kagome-Pretty _reviews_

-Terminado-El licor hizo q Kagome le pidiera algo a Inuyasha.. el acepta! pero ella lo olvido dspues! q pasara ahora con Kikio? un bebe o dos cuantos quieres Inuyasha? el final ha llegado reviews x favor  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: M - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 9 - Words: 28275 - Reviews: 133 - Updated: 4-2-05 - Published: 1-23-05

Decide ahora o calla para siempre by alone soul in darkness _reviews_

Kagome se da cuenta que Inuyasha visita a Kikyo a escondidas y decide hacer algo al respecto deja a Inuyasha por un tiempo ¿que pasara(InuKag)no me gustan los summaries así que solo lean (¡cap 9 por fin)  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Romance/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 9 - Words: 10260 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 3-26-05 - Published: 11-13-04

Fragmentos de Plata by Dark-Kagome-chan _reviews_

Kagome regresó a su época, sin InuYasha pero con una hija, la cual querrá conocer su verdadero origen y no aceptará las historias ridículas de su madre. Su primer encuentro con InuYasha no aclarará mucho las cosas. KagomexInu  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 4212 - Reviews: 15 - Updated: 3-13-05 - Published: 3-6-05

El Susurro del Veneno by DarkCam _reviews_

Kagome es hechizada por Naraku, por un beso, ahora odiara a todos y cada uno que se oponga a su misión ¿Que hará el Inuyasha-gumi para salvarla de las manos de Naraku?... cap.4 arriba... mi primer fic dejen review  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/General - Chapters: 4 - Words: 10358 - Reviews: 31 - Updated: 2-28-05 - Published: 7-10-04

Corazon de Amazona by kitty-enid _reviews_

Capt. 11 ARRIBA. Es el penúltimo cap. de esta historia, espero que les agrade a pesar de que está muy cortito, les prometo que el 12 estará muy largo. Slade se ve en problemas ¿no es Slade entonces?  
Teen Titans - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Action/Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 11 - Words: 23605 - Reviews: 48 - Updated: 2-25-05 - Published: 7-19-04

Todavía by Hisao no Hikari _reviews_

Ocho años despues de derrotar a Naraku ,después de un romance de fábula, dos hijos fueron el fruto, Ya no soy un hanyou... pero nadie debe saberlo o lo que mas quiero en este mundo podría desaparecer. InuxKag! Mucho Romace!  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 2 - Words: 4953 - Reviews: 35 - Updated: 2-9-05 - Published: 12-17-04

Las Primeras Lecciones de Hillary by Jos D _reviews_

Hillary tratara de aprender a usar el beyblade con la ayuda de Tyson. Fic un poco romantico  
Beyblade - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/General - Chapters: 5 - Words: 4828 - Reviews: 13 - Updated: 1-24-05 - Published: 1-15-05

Nueva escuela, viejos amigos by havanatitiana _reviews_

bueno aqui va mi segundo fic de kouzumi. zoe se cambia de escuela 4 años despues de volver del digimundo, y vuelve a ver a amigos que creyó nunca volvería a ver.  
Digimon - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1028 - Reviews: 8 - Updated: 1-11-05 - Published: 1-11-05

Lobos Y Princesas by ZoeUchiha _reviews_

Zoe es una princesa de un lejano pais, de viaje hacia su tierra unos soldados enemigos la capturan y la llevan a presencia de un terrible rey. KOZUMI! DEJAD REWING!  
Digimon - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 6 - Words: 5552 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 12-1-04 - Published: 11-17-04

Odio Amarte by Nayru A _reviews_

El es el chico mas popular de la Universidad. Ella la chica mas fria e insensible. Ambos tienen vidas muy diferentes... ¿Podran complementarse el uno al otro? No apto para mentes sensibles en capitulos mas adelante... REVIEWS!  
Complete - Digimon - Fiction Rated: M - Spanish - Romance/Angst - Chapters: 5 - Words: 11226 - Reviews: 41 - Updated: 11-23-04 - Published: 3-9-04

Aceptalo, haz perdido by Yania _reviews_

Oneshoot.Despues de mucho tiempo Kouga se da cuenta dela verdad... una verdad que el sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo pero no quería ver... Reviews please!  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1183 - Reviews: 20 - Updated: 10-23-04 - Published: 10-23-04

Inocencia ¿robada? by JaNy _reviews_

que pasaria si Ron y Hermione se vieran obligados a hacer "eso"?... ¿afectaria su amistad o aceptarian sus verdaderos sentimientos? Fic lemon! no apto para personas moralistas (pero esta romantico n.nUu) cap10 arriba!  
Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Romance/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 32713 - Reviews: 488 - Updated: 8-20-04 - Published: 1-18-03

Tiempo De Vals: La Fiesta de 15 de Herms y Ginny by One Of The Crowd _reviews_

Ginny y Hermione deciden hacer su fiesta de 15, a su estilo, ¿que pasará mientras la organizan? Una idea loca, despues de ir a un kino.. bueno espero que les guste, si no.. me da igual. XD XD.. DEJEN REVIEWS!  
Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Parody/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 528 - Reviews: 5 - Updated: 8-17-04 - Published: 8-17-04

Ocurrió de repente by annafreey _reviews_

¿Qué pasaría para que Hermione llegase a Hogsmeade como Granger y regresase a Hogwarts como... ¿WEASLEY? Reviews please  
Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 2 - Words: 3592 - Reviews: 89 - Updated: 7-21-04 - Published: 6-25-04

Melodias de Tristeza by Ini-chan _reviews_

Un extraño encuentro entre Kouga y Ayame, el sueño de la peirroja y la confusión de Kouga  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1592 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 5-12-04 - Published: 5-12-04

amor a la power by dulce-vg _reviews_

las hicas estan en secundaria y con 3 chicos nuevos en la iudad, se dara el amor  
Powerpuff Girls - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/General - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1817 - Reviews: 9 - Updated: 2-8-04 - Published: 2-4-04

Adictos al amor by An-nto-chan-n _reviews_

Masajes eròticos? predicciòn con cartas con futuro lemon? Seto... es GINECÒLOGO? no se pierdan el tercer cap e Adictos al amor o  
Yu-Gi-Oh - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 3 - Words: 19372 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 1-28-04 - Published: 12-27-03

La Princesa y el Ladrón by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked _reviews_

Una princesa solo conoce la riqueza, un ladron que es conocido por todos, ninguno de los dos sabía, que estaban destinados a vivir juntos TERCER CAPITULO AGREGADO  
Digimon - Fiction Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 2790 - Reviews: 13 - Updated: 10-14-02 - Published: 9-10-02

South Park y Hogwarts by Jaferpo _reviews_

Cartman, Stan, Kyle y Kenny entran en Hogwarts  
South Park - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 346 - Reviews: 45 - Updated: 9-4-02 - Published: 9-4-02

Calavera a los Power Rangers by Aina Nuksu _reviews_

Una calavera muy al estilo mexicano... aventuras de la Huesuda con los Power Rangers.  
Power Rangers - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Poetry - Chapters: 1 - Words: 616 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 2-11-02 - Published: 2-11-02

Sort: Category . Published . Updated . Title . Words . Chapters . Reviews . Status .

Una vida diferente by Mistery-Lady _reviews_

Rose es una chica de 16 años que tiene que sobrevivir en una vida completamente diferente ahora que las reglas han cambiado, reviews por favor!  
American Dragon: Jake Long - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Romance/Tragedy - Chapters: 8 - Words: 8,884 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 5-6-07 - Published: 10-28-06

Dont Speak by mimichanMC _reviews_

Lo unico en comun que tiene todas las historias es una sola cosa, todas tiene un principio y todas tienen un final, la de Inuyasha y Kagome tambien... un songfic basado en la cancion de No Doubt Don't Speak  
Complete - Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Tragedy - Chapters: 1 - Words: 5,396 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 4-22-07 - Published: 4-22-07


End file.
